


Badgered

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: An alternate scenario where Stan gets fucked by the Animatronic Badger instead of fighting it.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Stan Pines/Will E. Badger (Gravity Falls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Badgered

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely stupid! But...enjoy, I guess?

Stan had been tying the animatronic badger to the dolly one second and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, the robot stomping towards him, scraps of rope hanging off the body of the large mechanical beast. There was a red glow beneath the badger's visor.  
" **Who wants to get badgered?!** " The robotic creature sang. Stan let out a scream, attempting to stand up. Will E. Badger grabbed the man by his shoulders and pressed him back down.

"What the-?!" Stan growled, the animatronic seemingly studying the man's body.  
" ** _Who wants to get badgered?_** " The badger repeated, voice deeper and more... sensual? The gray paws gripped at the man's dress pants, attempting to pull them down.  
"WOAH! H-Hang on-" Stan protested, attempting to struggle out of the robot's grip but; it was futile. The robot's heavy, metallic body had the gray-haired man pinned down.

Will E. Badger yanked Stan's pants and boxers off, completely ignoring the man's struggles and shouts of protest. The gray-haired male felt his face heat up in embarrassment as the robot animal examined his exposed bottom half. The faux fur covered hands reached for the button on the jeans that the guitar-playing badger wore. The jeans were unbuttoned and a large metallic member was revealed, standing tall and proud. Stan could feel a knot of worry quickly form in the pit of his stomach as he suddenly realized the animatronic's intentions.

Stan attempted to resist as his legs were parted, gray furry paws on the man's thighs. The mechanical entertainment animal was much stronger than the human, easily spreading the man's legs.  
"Grrr- S-Stop, you stupid robot!" The older human grunted, slamming a fist down on Will E. Badger's head; a metallic clunk resounding. The robotic creature simply growled, scooting his hips forward, cold metal tip pressing against the trapped man's entrance.

" **S-STO-AAKKK!** " Stanley attempted to protest; cutting to a small groan, cold steel forced into him with a painful burn as the man was stretched to accommodate the extension inside him.  
" _B-Badger…_ " The robot growled, a small burst of steam exiting through the creature's neck. Lee wouldn't admit it but, this felt... _strangely arousing_...Another thrust caused Stan to let out a small moan, his own member stiffening and twitching. 

Stanley couldn't believe he was enjoying this. This was essentially rape! Why was he enjoying this? Stan gasped again; Badger thrusted it's hips forward, metallic body clicking slightly.  
"G-Gah…" The brown-eyed man grunted, metallic extension being plunged deeper into his insides. 

Stan was never one to casually have sex...he wanted to have a deep connection to someone first. He's only ever had a handful of crushes in his lifetime... Carla, Lazy Susan... _and his own brother, Ford_ -  
The man could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he remembered his brother; the only man he ever truly loved; his own flesh and blood, his twin. The animatronic badger thrust into him again; burning, primal heat surging through his body. 

" _F-Ford…_ " Stanley whined, his brother filling every thought in his mind. He was gone...and it was **his** fault! But, he was going to get him back...somehow… Another thrust from the badger made Stanley shudder and he hadn't noticed that he was rock hard, cock at full attention, dripping pre. 

"Ford... S-So hot…" The younger Pines brother groaned, imagining that it was his brother fucking him rather than a mechanical creature.  
" _B-Badger…_ " Will E. Badger growled, increasing it's pace, causing Stan to cry out in ecstacy. The man wrapped his arms and legs around the robot, tightly hugging it as the pace was sped up and increased in intensity.  
"D-Don't stop! S-So close…" The man gasped, groin boiling with intense heat as his orgasm was imminent. 

The robotic beast roared, releasing a sticky liquid into the man, a large burst of steam exiting through the valve on the back of its neck.  
"AHHHNNN- **_FORD!_** " Stan sobbed, the dam finally breaking as both tears and cum began flowing. His white love splattered onto white dress shirt as he panted, body aching after the intense pounding he'd just received. 

After a few moments, Stan opened his eyes, vision slightly blurry from tears and his intense orgasm. The red glow behind the robot's visor was now gone, the creature returning to it's offline state; falling to the side with a thud. Stan stood up, fixing his pants and suit and wiping the sweat and stray tears from his face. The man groaned; he really needed a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
